Nuestro Amor Sobrenatural
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Denisse fue convertida en vampiro por un tipo que le juro amor eterno. Tiempo despues descubre que todo fue una mentira. El amor parece volver a ella cuando conoce a un vampiro del que se enamora profundamente y le hace saber que el amor real sí existe.


Denisse fue convertida en vampiro a los dieciocho años, por un sujeto que le prometio amor eterno. A los dos años después, ella descubrió que todo era un engaño, pero por más que intentaba safarse de éste, le era imposible.

Con la llegada de un sujeto a su vida, también vampiro, llega también su libertad y un amor de verdad, haciéndola olvidar todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo pasar, y aprendiendo que el amor no es algo que uno busca; es algo que llega.

Si bien es un One - Shot basado en una de mis personajes secundarios de mi fic "Nuevo Amanecer", NO ES NECESARIO LEER ESE FIC PARA ENTENDER ESTE.

* * *

La cabeza de Jasper salió por fin al aire. Su cabello castaño claro, ondulado y algo largo, estaba completamente mojado, y me miró con esa expresión seductora que tanto me provocaba. Sus ojos color miel ayudaban a esa mirada, y su blanca y pálida piel relucía ante el Sol. Eran como las nueve y media de la mañana, y había tenido la maravillosa idea de darse un baño en el lago cercano a casa.

—Vamos Nissie, ¡Salta al agua! —gritó mirándome mientras ampliaba su encantadora sonrisa, aún flotando en medio del lago.

Adoraba que me llamara Nissie. Nadie me llamaba así, todos me decían Deny, o simplemente Denisse, en cambio Jasper sí había descubierto que el mejor apodo para mi nombre era Nissie.

— ¡Juro que si no vienes por cuenta propia iré a buscarte por mí mismo! —amenazó antes de volver a hundirse en el agua.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Jasper a veces podía ser algo infantil, pero eso era más que nada conmigo, y a veces con nuestra querida amiga Deborah, pero se lo guardaba más que nada conmigo. Adoraba su risa y esa expresión a veces —sólo a veces— inocente en su rostro, que aún guardaba la juventud de los dieciocho años a los que fue convertido.

¿Quién dijo que el amor entre vampiros era imposible?

Yo amaba a Jasper, más de lo que alguien podría hacerlo por otra persona, y estaba más que segura de que él me amaba a mí también. El amor fue de inmediato cuando nos vimos por primera vez, cuando él me salvó del idiota y salvaje de mi ex. En ese entonces, él recorría el mundo con su inseparable amigo Ian Franzen.

Jasper había cambiado drásticamente mi forma de ver las cosas.

Yo había tenido una vida relativamente normal cuando era humana, tenía a mis padres y un hermano pequeño que se llamaba Jake, un niño de cinco años realmente encantador. Tenía amigos, una familia unida y una vida relativamente feliz. Yo tenía apenas dieciocho años cuando Ben apareció y me sedujo con su encanto vampírico. Estuvimos juntos alrededor de cuatro meses cuando me contó su verdad y decidió que lo mejor era convertirme, obligándome a alejarme de mi familia y dejar todos los sueños que alguna vez me propuse cumplir.

Viví con el imbécil de Ben como un año y medio, o dos. Se suponía que él me amaba, que yo lo era todo para él, que nunca nos separaríamos y que su amor por mí sería eterno. Yo confiaba ciegamente en las cosas que él me prometía, sin importarme nada más que él y sólo él. Por eso permití que me convirtiera (Por eso es que me preocupé tanto de la relación humana-vampiro que mantenían Deborah e Ian, si no fuese porque conozco bien a Ian y sé que él no sería capaz de dañarla...).

Me sentí una completa idiota cuando Ben me confesó la verdad, que por mí no sentía nada más que lástima, que todo había sido un juego para que yo cayera en sus redes y terminara a sus pies. Esos fueron los peores días de mi vida, si es que tenía vida cuando me había convertido.

Lo peor de todo, es que me lo había confesado después de unos años de que me convertí, y en ese entonces, mis posibilidades de suicidio eran casi nulas, por suerte, porque de lo contrario no habría conocido al hombre que en ese momento me hacía feliz.

Fue entonces cuando Jasper apareció en mi vida.

Jasper volvió a sacar la cabeza del agua, pero ésta vez estaba más cerca de la orilla. Volvió a hundirse, y después apareció en la orilla más alejada de mí.

Con Jasper fue simplemente amor a primera vista. Él ya era un vampiro y yo también, cuando nos conocimos. ¿Quién dijo que el amor a primera vista no existía?

Nos conocimos en Londres, él en ese entonces andaba por el mundo con Ian, su eterno mejor amigo... mientras que yo seguía siendo la esclava de Ben.

Estábamos en el bosque, recordaba ese momento con tanta claridad... Yo estaba decidida a enfrentarme a él, a Ben, era más fuerte que yo pero no me importaba si me matara, de hecho podría estarme haciendo un favor, pero seguía insegura de qué era lo que se me venía por delante si es que llegase el momento de esas sola. Era un mundo demasiado grande, y por muy vampiro que era seguía sintiéndome pequeña. En ese momento, Ben insistía en que fuera a buscar un humano para él, para que se alimentara, pero yo me negaba rotundamente y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

-o-

— ¡Pues vete al infierno! —grité enfadada. Sus abusos ya eran constantes y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, comenzaba a aburrirme y comenzaba a sentirme una mierda. El ego que alguna vez tuve, Ben lo mando bajo tierra con sólo algunas palabras.

Ben, con su cabello negro brillando ante la luna, se acercó a gran velocidad hacia mí, y con un solo golpe me lanzó lejos, haciéndome chocar contra un árbol, rompiéndole el tronco y también alguna que otra costilla, que sanó rápidamente. Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad, intentando hacer unos segundos de tiempo para que mis heridas sanaran. Pero antes de eso, Ben ya estaba frente a mí y me golpeó en el estómago. Yo no necesitaba respirar, pero gracias a la costumbre, me sentía desesperada cuando no podía hacerlo, además que sólo eran mis primeros años, como en ese momento, por ejemplo, en que Ben me había arrebatado el aire de los pulmones.

Me agarró por el cuello, y me levantó, haciendo que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

—Me harás caso te guste o no, ¿Quedó claro? —dijo con voz amenazante.  
—Aléjate de mí —dije con voz débil, pero intentando sonar fuerte.

De repente, dejé de tener a Ben frente a mí mientras veía cómo era impulsado por algo hacia atrás, y había dejado de sentir el agarre que él tenía sobre mi cuello.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, su cabello castaño claro, largo y desordenado, sus ojos color miel estaban serios y demostraban frialdad. Él había lanzado a Ben hacia atrás. Estaba a alrededor de un metro de distancia de mí.

El tipo, que después supe que era Jasper, me miró, y luego volvió a mirar a Ben, el que se ponía de pie furioso.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —me preguntó mirándome.

Él era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, aunque tuviese esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro, era muy atractivo, deslumbrante. Asentí, sin estar segura de si podría decir algo coherente.

— ¿Es cercano a ti? —preguntó, mirando de reojo cómo un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Ian, llegaba al lugar con aire despreocupado pero el ceño fruncido, y se quedaba entre el Jasper y Ben, mirando al último.  
—No lo conozco —dije con frialdad—. Es un idiota, un imbécil.

-o-

Lo que vino después de eso, era algo que no se me apetecía recordar. Dolía ver cómo Ben moría, porque, por mucho daño que él me hizo, el amor que alguna vez le tuve seguía ahí, en ese momento, claro, ya que, en cambio ahora, sólo quedaba amor para Jasper y eso era lo más importante.

Los oscuros recuerdos de mi pasado estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de mi mente, porque de lo que estaba segura, era que jamás podría borrarlos. Pero había aprendido a convivir con ellos, abrazando mi pasado que alguna vez fue doloroso. Además, quizás podía estar algo agradecida a Ben, ya que prácticamente gracias a él yo había conocido a Jasper.

Jasper poco a poco comenzaba a salir del lago en el que se había sumergido minutos atrás, mientras que yo me mantenía sentada en un tronco cortado, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El perfecto torso de Jasper estaba desnudo ante mis ojos, como lo había estado muchas otras veces antes, pero en condiciones diferentes. El agua se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y las gotas caían. Sólo vestía unos vaqueros claros algo desgastados. Nada de polera, ni de zapatos.

Caminó hacia mí, con la misma expresión seductora, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, como un depredador en busca de su presa, sólo que en este caso, ambos éramos los depredadores y nos buscábamos comernos el uno al otro, o quizás sí, pero de otra forma, más literalmente.

Tomó mi mano y me hizo saltar al suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Me besó en los labios mientras me abrazaba. Yo sólo vestía una polera gris con tirantes y unos vaqueros, pero no me importó mojarme con su cuerpo.

Besar a Jasper se sentía tan bien. Había probado sus besos de todas las formas conocidas (En el buen sentido de la palabra, supongo). Sus besos a veces tiernos, o despacios, o con desesperación y con pasión, pero siempre con amor, en cada tipo, el amor era el denominador común.

Me levantó con sus brazos, sin separar nuestras bocas. Lo que más agradecía, era que no teníamos el inconveniente humano de "la falta de aire y por culpa de eso el beso tiene que separarse". Jah.

—Vamos al agua, prepárate —dijo mirándome a los ojos, aún conmigo en sus brazos.  
—Idiota —dije sonriendo.

Jasper tomó impulso, y dio un gran salto, después de eso, sentí cómo caíamos y nos sumergíamos en el agua.

Jasper aún no me soltaba, y yo tampoco a él, ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo. Y dentro de la profundidad del agua comenzó a besarme de esa forma tan desesperada que me hacía suponer cómo terminaría aquella escena.

Salimos del agua sin separarnos, y Jasper me tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr sin dejar de besarme. Él era tan multifuncional...

Llegamos a casa y subimos las escaleras.

—Jasper... —dije en un suspiro mientras besaba mi cuello—. Debe estar Ian...  
—Fue a ver a Deborah jugar voleibol —susurró a mí oído mientras habría la puerta de nuestra habitación.  
— ¿Y Daniel?  
—Lo está vigilando.

Sonreí.

Se acerco y me tomo por la cintura, con la punta de su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, y su lengua se adentró en mi cavidad bucal. Deslizó mi polera hacia arriba, y la lanzó al suelo. Bajo lamiendo hasta mi cuello y una vez ahí me dio pequeños besos mientras desabrochaba mis shorts y los bajaba.

No era la primera vez que hacía el amor con Jasper, y estaba segura de que no sería la última. Pero siempre era como si fuese la primera, no podía evitar derretirme ante sus caricias.

Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, desabroché sus pantalones.

Entonces, como tantas veces, Jasper me hizo suya, asegurándome nuevamente, de que lo nuestro era completamente posible, que nos amábamos y eso era lo importante, que nada más importaba si es que nos teníamos el uno al otro, y que la existencia se volvería una miseria sin él.

* * *

_Al principio, cuando termine este One Shot, no me convencio mucho, lo modifique y me convencio un poco, y lo volvi a modificar otras tres veces y me convencio. Aquí está algo así como un resumen del pasado de Denisse, personaje secundaria de mi fic Nuevo Amanecer (Lo encuentran e mi perfil)_

_Cualquier pregunta déjenla en un review y más adelante verán la respuesta en mi blog:_

_**http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Recuerden quitar los espacios)**_

_Le dejaré una entrada especial si es que hay preguntas._

_Ahí están varios datos de mis otras invenciones y mis fics y One Shots y todas las locuras que se me ocurren xd_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero un rewievcito ^.^ xd_


End file.
